Lo Correcto
by Lorenmar
Summary: A Tony no le gusta seguir las reglas pero esta seguro que firmar los acuerdos fue la decisión correcta.


**Declamador: Ni Marvel NI SUS personajes me pertenecen**

Nunca En Toda Su Vida de Tony SE HABIA Preocupado Por Las reglas. Ni era pequeño CUANDO ONU Niño, era CUANDO Ni un adolecente rebelde y Definitivamente no ERA CUANDO adulto ONU. Ser un genio multimillonario probablemente podia Tener Mucho Que Ver ¿CUANDO PUEDES tenerlo Todo Y salirte estafadores la tuya Por que preocuparte Por Las reglas?

Convertirse En un vengador sin Mín Cambio Mucho. Habia Dejado de Fabricar armas y construído el traje de Ironman Porque Sentia que se era lo mejor, no solo para China El Para El Mundo. Tony AIERCh genuinamente que se era lo correcto y, AUNQUE Visión lo ponia Como punto de partida de las causalidades, no se arrepentía de nada de eso (excepto la ONU pimienta poco CUANDO ya no lo llamaba o no queria Verlo). La Creacion de Ultron sin Tenia Un Motivo muy Distinto ¡Sólo queria Que Todos estuvieran una salva, maldición!

Ultron era La Solución Perfecta, Que Una roja salvaguardara El Mundo. Sí, se salio de control. Sí, hay de Tony Penso en algunos adj Resultados Negativos (en ninguno En Realidad). ESTABA bronceado Seguro que funcionaria igual de bien Que Todos SUS Otros inventos e ideas de Último Momento de. ¿El resultado m? No muy bueno. Miles de Víctimas. Su culpa.

Por culpa de ESE error tan terrible (Que No creia Que se perdonaría Nunca) Las cosas se encontraban mal bronceado. Levanto la mirada del cubo de rugbi y la dirigió una visión, Que se encontraba en la cocina, Mirando Una receta electrónica Intentando cocinar. Se veia triste, casi del tanto de Como, Tony se sentia en ESOs momentos. Se veia solo y abandonado.

Tony no ESTABA Seguro de rápido Cuál era la Relación de Visión con Wanda (se preocupaba por Visión Pero Estar cerca de la niña siempre le habia Hecho Sentir incomodo, Asi Que Solia Permanecer Alejado), Solo Sabia Que Desde Que Ella No ESTABA Visión Se La pasaba melancólico.

Desde la Desaparición de Steve y el resto el cuartel de los vengadores ESTABA tan, tan Vacío y desolado ...

Y era culpa de TODO, Tony. De ninguna Ser por Ultron Toda la ESA gente en Sokovia estaria viva. El equipo seguiría junto ... Sin Wanda y Visión Pero, Tony Aun tendria un JARVIS y Wanda una Pietro. Tal Vez Zemo estaria Junto a su familia, T'Challa AÚN tendria un padre y su La Amistad de aire, Tony Steve Nunca de abría arruinado. Tony habria ayudado un ENCONTRAR Y Rescatar un Barnes. Nunca se abría enterado desde el lugar de le Paso a Padres del SUS. Todo habria estado muy bien. Era Un "Y si ..." muy bonito, Pero inútil Pensar en el.

El Incidente le habia ABIERTO los Ojos. Rhodey Tenia Razón, de Tony no deberia arrepentirse de sacrificar las exigencias del los Acuerdos época Porque El curso _correcto_ de Acción. Era La Unica Manera, La Única Solución para Evitar Pérdidas de Vida catastróficas.

¿Por que Steve no podia entenderlo? Claro que tendrian Restricciones ¡Pero las necesitaban! ¿Como habia DICHO Bruce? Una Bomba de Tiempo. Los Vengadores Eran Una Bomba de Tiempo y necesitaban Medidas para Estar Controlados y sin dejarse las Llevar, párrafo sin Llevar el caos y la Destrucción. Necesitaban Medidas a Tomar para no perder las Mismas Vidas Que Estaban Intentando SALVAR.

Tony Suspiro y se paro del sillón.

\- Visión, voy a salir - Dijo con ligereza MIENTRAS SE estiraba. Dejo el cubo de rugby Sobre la mesa, Ahora Con Los Colores ordenados

Ultimamente no parecia Quedarse Poder en el cuartel mucho tiempoo. Iba de here for Allá arreglando y Haciendo Cosas casi al azar. En Su Mayoría Adaptando El Lugar párrafo Rhodey o buscando nuevas Maneras de ayudarlo a volver a caminar. De ninguna Ser por Visión quizas Hubiera vendido El Sitio y Comprado uno nuevo párrafo Ellos tres (y Peter si el chico lo necesitaba en ALGÚN Momento).

\- Oh, por Supuesto - mencionó El Otro miembro En un Intento de tono neutro. Aparto La Mirada y empezo un registrador Los Cajones.

Tony Intento no prestarle Atención a la tristeza Que salia de Visión en oleadas, se Pregunto Por Un Segundo SI Visión le habia estado Hablando Y el lo ignoro. Su estomago se retorció ante la idea. Ultimamente Nada le salia Bien Amigos Con SUS.

SE PUSO La Chaqueta y Camino hacia La Puerta Con El Mismo Nudo en la garganta y El pesos en EL ESTOMAGO Que Lo acompañaba from El Enfrentamiento Amigos Con SUS. Se volteo Por un segundo, La Mirada fija en el unico vengador Que quedaba.

\- Un Rhodey le gustan los macarrones con queso -mencionó con ligereza La Misma Que Empleo anteriormente-, podrias · intentar prepararlos para CUANDO venga esta noche.

\- Por Supuesto -respondió el androide con Una Pequeña sonrisa.

El millonario le sonrió de vuelta MIENTRAS seguia su camino, su Conciencia Ligeramente Más tranquila.

Tony Nunca habia Seguido Las reglas, Pero ahora lo Haría. Las reglas ponían Límites, Límites Que garantizaban la objetividad, la arbitrariedad y el trato justo para todos. Sin ellas caerían Sólo en la anarquía y destruirían Todo por Lo Que trabajaban.

 _-_ _Sólo desearia no tan terrible al respecto- Sentirme_ Penso MIENTRAS cerraba la puerta-. _Al final de Al ... Perdimos TODOS final._

 **Vi la pelicula El Sábado Pasado y me dejo estafadores Muchísimas Emociones baño Conflicto. Con La Excepción de una amiga Que se mantuvo fiel al TeamIronman, el Muchos de mis amigos me Dijeron Que al final de les habia gustado Mas El Capitán. Yo fui Completamente al revés. Me gustaba Mas El Capitán y pense Que El Tenia Razón, Pero A MEDIDA Que Veía Como se desarrollaba la historia ya Raíz de Varios debate Que él Mantenido con algunos adj compañeros, Llegue a la conclusión de Que Me gustaba Mas El Lado de Tony Aunque No Tanto cuestiono un Steve. Sus Acciones tuvieron Mucho de egoísta de estar ¿Pero en Su Lugar habria actuado igual. Me rompio El Corazón La película y este es mi Intento de desahogo.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia. Any comentario o critica es muy Apreciado: D**


End file.
